


One Shot-"You Won't Do It"

by He_Had_It_Coming_System



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity Sanders - Freeform, Fanfic, Intrusive Thoughts Sanders, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, intruality, morality sanders - Freeform, prompt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Had_It_Coming_System/pseuds/He_Had_It_Coming_System
Summary: Made this on Tumblr from a prompt- putting it here as my first piece of work!
Relationships: PattonxRemus, Remus/Dark Creativity/Intrusive Thoughts | Patton/Morality, Remus/Patton, intruality - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	One Shot-"You Won't Do It"

Remus towered over Patton, pinning him to he wall with a sharp hiss. Patton’s breaths were quick and short before he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and looking up at him, smiling slightly. Remus huffed, annoyed with how indifferent he seemed.

“How the hell are you not reacting at all?”

“Because I know you won’t do it-”

“… _What_?”

“I know you won’t hurt me, Re- I know it probably sounds self-centered, but I know you care too much to do anything to me”


End file.
